


dramatics

by shibecafe



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, dramatic chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibecafe/pseuds/shibecafe
Summary: “Haknyeon, I need you to punch me in the face right now.” Haknyeon startles, eyes wide and mouth open at Chanhee’s abrupt request.“What? No!” He says.





	dramatics

**Author's Note:**

> hee hoo another little drabble that i am, quite frankly, never going to finish, ever. this was originally going to be like, a longer fic, but i just stopped writing it and never wanted to finish. so here, take it from me, thank you :^)

“Haknyeon, I need you to punch me in the face right now.” Haknyeon startles, eyes wide and mouth open at Chanhee’s abrupt request. 

“What? No!” He says. 

Chanhee is kind of desperate. “Pinch me, then!” Confused, Haknyeon obliges, fingers reaching out and pinching the soft skin of Chanhee’s arm. Nothing happens. Chanhee is undeniably disappointed. “Oh, my God.” 

“Why did you make me do that?” The pout on Haknyeon’s face is kind of deadly. Chanhee ignores him. 

He’d been hoping that the pinch - or punch - would make it so that the insanely beautiful boy on the other side of the bakery wasn’t real. He’d been hoping that he’d wake up from whatever dream he was having. But no, he’s been disappointed, and the beautiful boy is real, and Chanhee is flustered. He points at the boy, trying not to seem obvious. “He’s so cute, Haknyeon. Look at him. I wish I were dead, why are there so many cute boys…” 

Haknyeon squints. “Oh,” He sips his drink. “I think that’s Hyunjoon’s friend.” 

“What?” Oh, god. They have mutual friends. Chanhee is fucked. 

“Yeah. He’s a dancer, or something. Maybe he’s a TA or whatever. I dunno. I’ve seen him around with Hyunjoon and Younghoon.” Haknyeon is remarkably nonchalant in the face of Chanhee’s mild panic. Chanhee wants to die. 

“He… Haknyeon, I’m going to pass out.” Yes, Chanhee is dramatic. No, he doesn’t care. He’s kinda-maybe-sorta in love with this guy he’s seen. He’s a fool. 

Rolling his eyes, Haknyeon just keeps sipping his drink and tapping away on his phone. “You’re not going to pass out. Stop being dramatic.” 

Dispassionately, Chanhee sighs. “I’m a theatre student. It’s my prerogative to be dramatic.” Haknyeon shrugs. The conversation moves on. 

-

A week passes, and Chanhee has forgotten all about bakery boy. For the most part. He comes up in Chanhee’s thoughts occasionally, mostly when Haknyeon teases him in front of their friends about it, but really Chanhee has moved on from his mini crush. He’s not the same person he was last week. 

Of course, since he has changed and thus doesn’t care for bakery boy now, bakery boy decides to show up in his life. With his friends. 

Fuck Chanhee’s life. 

Younghoon has a lazy arm wrapped around bakery boy, easy smile on his face as he greets the rest of the group. “Hey, gang. Guys, this is Changmin. He’s the dancer I told you about.” 

“I wasn’t aware you knew what alliteration was?” Hyunjoon smirks. Younghoon bats at his arm half-heartedly. 

“Shut up, Hyunjoon. You’re, like, 12, you can’t say shit about anything.” 

Hyunjoon huffs. “I know more than you.” 

Used to the bickering, everyone else moves to introduce themselves to Changmin, Chanhee not included. He opts to stand back and just watch everything happen. Changmin is smiling as everyone says hi, and Juyeon immediately seems to take a liking to him. 

Chanhee frowns. Haknyeon nudges him with his elbow. “Changmin, this is Chanhee.” 

Jolting, Chanhee nods at Changmin, feeling punched out by the smile he shoots at him. Jesus Christ, he’s totally screwed, and this is only the second time he’s seen the guy. Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shibecafes) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nezha)!!!


End file.
